


囚

by Ninepumpkins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepumpkins/pseuds/Ninepumpkins





	囚

男人笑了笑，将卷起的T恤下摆送到他嘴边，“乖，咬着。”  
钟宇不满的撅了噘嘴，还是顺从的咬住了衣服，他在黑暗中歪了歪头，像是想看出男人下一步的动作是什么。  
“唔！”钟宇的身子像是过电般一颤，男人像是发现了什么好玩的事物，食指在钟宇乳头上重重捻过，在钟宇体内激起一阵快感。  
“钟宇的乳头是粉色的，”男人伸出殷红的舌尖轻轻挑逗，将那颗小豆卷起来爱抚，不停的吸吮着，“真可爱呢。”  
男人忍不住还是用上了牙齿，用那对跟他本人一样恶劣的虎牙磨舐着乳珠，直接把它疼爱出娇艳欲滴的颜色。  
“唔……唔……”钟宇难耐的扭着身子，他已经咬不住衣服了，唾液流到脖颈上，胸膛上，他口齿不清的请求着，“还要……还要……”  
“亲爱的想要什么呢？”男人的吻一路蔓延下来，在他的肚脐眼周围打转。  
想要……全身都想要……  
吻我，钟宇迷迷糊糊的想，或者填满我……  
“这里想要吗？”男人的手覆上钟宇勃起的下体，钟宇猛的一颤。  
想要！！快摸摸它！钟宇简直想大声尖叫！男人的触碰让钟宇下体硬得发疼，连着后穴也泛起一阵空虚，“求你……”  
男人很满意，隔着裤子亲了亲钟宇的性器，他解下了钟宇脚上的束缚，将他的裤子剥下。  
他应该一脚将他踹翻，然后离开这里才对，而事实上钟宇却将两条软绵绵的长腿缠上男人的腰，他被蒙住眼看不见，只能张着嘴去摸索着男人的唇舌。  
“快点……”他听见自己这样催促到。  
啧啧的水声在耳边响起，他贪恋着男人口中的甜蜜，下身的形势也显得愈发严峻，他的双手还被束缚，没有办法他只能拱起身子，用挺立的性器去触碰男人。  
“摸摸我……”  
男人的手很凉，与火热的性器形成鲜明的对比，顶端的小孔已经吐出不少液体，打湿了整根柱身，他逐渐加快了手上的动作。  
“嗯啊……哈……好棒……好舒服……”钟宇脸上一片潮红，连眼睛里都氤氲起了春意，他射了男人一手都是，“唔……后面……后面也要……”  
钟宇的后穴早就湿成不知什么样子，在药物的作用下，他此时像个女人一样不停的流水。  
“钟宇……”医生解开西裤的拉链，按下钟宇的脑袋，将勃发的性器送到他嘴边，“乖，张嘴。”  
是什么东西？钟宇脑海中一片混沌，他下意识的顺从，将那根粗长的东西含进嘴里。太大了，他不甚熟练的舔舐着，嘴巴要被撑破了……  
医生抓着钟宇的头发，性器在他嘴里挺动着，钟宇被迫后仰着头，随着医生的动作，钟宇白皙浑圆的屁股不断往上耸动着，腿间有一片亮晶晶的水渍。  
“我们钟宇做得很好。”医生用近乎甜蜜的语气说到，他垂下的眼睫里有一片温柔的光芒，奖励的拍了拍钟宇的屁股，却惹得身下这只小兽更加难耐。  
“要……我要……”钟宇吐出嘴里的性器，拽着它就直往后穴里塞，迷迷糊糊却找不对地方，好几次从饥渴的穴口掠过，急得他带上了哭腔，“怎么插不进来？好痒……快插进来……”  
“钟宇，”医生一只手掐着钟宇的脖子，另一只手扶着性器在钟宇湿漉漉的穴口打转，“你想要什么？告诉我。”  
“要肉棒！要你的肉棒进来插我！”钟宇觉得自己快要被逼疯了，他急切的叫喊着，在医生脸上胡乱的亲着，留下一连串口水印。  
“我是谁？”硕大的性器顶了进去，马上又退了出来。  
“医生！你是徐文祖医生！呜呜呜……我好痒……快点用肉棒干我……”钟宇崩溃的大哭，屁股使劲的往肉棒上凑。  
“乖。”医生亲了亲钟宇的脸颊，这次终于不再躲闪，而是如钟宇所愿将粗长的性器重重的插进了他的后穴，开始大刀阔斧的掠夺，硕大的龟头顶开软绵绵的肠肉，高速的摩擦带来巨大的快感。钟宇被干的上下两个嘴都合不拢，黑布下的眼睛早已失焦。  
“嗯……嗯啊……好深……好舒服……”他被男人紧紧锢在怀中，男人越是温柔的亲吻着他，下身就越是凶狠的操干着他。  
“舒服吗，宝贝？”男人恶意的在他的敏感点上逗留，鬼头研磨着那个小小的凸起。  
钟宇整个人都要抖碎了，流着眼泪哀求道，“舒服……不要停……快点用力干我，”男人久久没有动作让钟宇崩溃，他想要自己动起来，却被男人死死掐着腰。  
“钟宇这里……”他的声音是优雅的，身下折磨人的手段是残酷的，“一碰就抖个不停呢。”  
钟宇骑在男人的身上，白嫩的屁股被掐的通红，紫红色的肉棒不停的进出着小穴，“好大……好深……它在我肚子里……”钟宇失神的抚摸着自己的小腹，仿佛隔着一层薄薄的肚皮就能摸到那根肉棒，“干我……我要射了……啊……啊……”  
医生向来优雅温柔的表情似乎终于出现了裂缝，他咬着牙，额上爆出青筋，下身动作不停，“等我，我们一起……”  
“不……啊！好深……哈……插到底了……”后穴里汹涌着灭顶的快感，前面的小孔却被堵住了出口，“放、放开……我……我要射……嗯啊……”  
男人充耳不闻，他平时苍白的脸上浮着一层薄红，眸色极深，闪烁着疯狂和阴鸷，他紧紧将钟宇扣在怀里，“钟宇……”他迷恋的在钟宇脖颈上蹭了蹭，“宝贝～”  
“我要死了……啊……嗯……我要被操死了……”在男人射精前，钟宇的脑海里只剩下这一个想法，男人发狠的咬着钟宇的脖颈，脖子上的疼痛跟下身的快感交织着让钟宇疯狂，“操我！操我！啊啊啊……”  
几乎是在男人松手的同时钟宇就射了出来，射精让大脑暂时性的空白，钟宇一下就软了手脚，任男人将大股大股的精液射进他的后穴，烫的他浑身痉挛。  
钟宇感觉累极了，男人解开了他眼前的黑布，他眯着眼适应着光线，理智却还没回笼，男人的性器依旧插在他的小穴里，不轻不重的抽动着。  
“宝贝，夜还很长……”他听见男人如是说道。


End file.
